If Walls Could Talk
by spacemonkey69
Summary: He gave her wings when she was feeling weak. He was wonderful that way. He was amazing that way. He was forbidden that way. Please read and review. CR CM RR


Hmm, this story popped up when I came up with the opening line for another story and I thought...nope, that doesnt fit! I kept it around for a while, desperate to use it, and then yesterday, the last line hit me like a brick...and I was off and running from that point on hehe. This story is set post season 10, and it is slightly more racy then what I usually write, but there is nothing explicit...it's probably not all that racy, but there are a couple of things that could be taken in an interesting way! Oh and this story is named after the Celine Dion song of the same name and I referenced it quite a bit through out the story...see if you can spot it! I also had slight inspiration from the Darren Hayes song 'Insatiable' and there are a couple of things I stole from that too..only little things! Oh and if you dont like Rachel and Chandler as a couple...well, it doesnt really affect me in any way, cause I am going to keep writing them! There are already enough Mondler and Lobster stories out there, we need a bit of a change! So please read and review, it only takes a few seconds, where as this story took me hours...it only seems fair that you reward my hard work with a couple of words, wouldnt you agree? Love you all!

I do not own friends/actors/characters, but I do have an adoration for Randler fics! AWOOHOO!

* * *

Temptation is an ugly thing.

It leads to desire; it leads to yearning, it leads to surrendering.

Temptation had been strong between them for a while, the sexual tension radiating in the air, invisible to anyone but.

It hadn't been their fault; had their lovers been more affectionate, perhaps it would never have happened. Perhaps they would have felt important. Perhaps they would never have been drawn to one another in the way they had.

But they hadn't been loving. Monica had barely even noticed him; she hadn't for a long time, but since the babies had come, he had been invisible. Sex had been long and far between them. Affection had been long and far between them.

Ross had gotten what he had longed for; he had gotten her off the plane. He had gotten her into his bed, into his life, into his everything. His dreams had come true, and then he had changed. The loving man he once was had disappeared, replaced with a person she barely recognised. He was still Ross, but seemed like a shell of his former self. One obsessed with his career more than before, one obsessed with his children more than before, one obsessed with _everything _more than before. Everything except for her. All she seemed to be to him was a person who he could receive sex from when he called for it and a person who could provide him with more children. She didn't feel the love she once had. She knew that he didn't feel the love anymore; not from Monica.

Desperate and alone, they turned to one another for comfort one summer night.

Desperate and alone, they drank a bit too much wine.

Desperate and alone, they fought the temptation and he left. Left her still desperate and alone, but also confused and guilty.

Confused about the sudden feelings that she was having, and guilty for even having those feelings.

She was engaged. He was married.

She was engaged to his brother in law, and he was married to her fiancées sister. Her best friend. It was complicated, and eternally wrong. But still those feelings lingered; sexual desire as strong as something from one of his mother's novels.

And alongside the confusion and guilt, she felt a yearning and a hint of excitement. To have someone look at her that way, even if it was forbidden, was a wonderful thing. She hadn't been looked at like that for ages. And even though their temptation hadn't led to anything, it still sent a tingle down her spine. It still made her knees weak whenever she thought of that gaze, the blue eyed gaze that had once been reserved for Monica and Monica alone. The blue eyed gaze that was still meant for Monica. The blue eyed gaze that should never have strayed from Monica.

But it had, and she had gazed right back.

They had fought it for a while; fought the strong urges that surfaced each time they laid eyes on one another. The strong urges that appeared in dreams and general wonderment. The strong urges that grew stronger by the second.

The temptation was excruciating, and the air grew thicker and thicker with each social visit. She felt like screaming; screaming at him for making her feel this way, screaming at Ross for being so unloving and cold, screaming at Monica for not loving him as much as he deserved. And most of all, she felt like screaming at herself for ever feeling this way. For feeling the one thing that she never should have.

But it only made sense. She had fallen for Ross. She had fallen for Joey. It really shouldn't have surprised her that she would complete the circle. It only seemed fitting though; like it was her destiny. Fall for any male friend she had ever had, sure.

The world was cruel that way; torturing her like that. Torturing her by making him so appealing; by making his eyes so blue and warm, by making his smile so crooked and infectious. By making his fingers so long and delicate, yet strong and powerful. Fingers that she knew could satisfy her like no other. Fingers that would fill her with ecstasy, yet touch her so gently. Fingers that she wanted on her skin; bringing her to completion.

He was perfection, and yet she had realised too late. She had figured that out when they were in the worst possible position. But it was true. He was perfection.

He gave her wings when she was feeling weak. He lit her fire when it had been all but extinguished. When the music had disappeared from her life and she could no longer hear the violin, he would play her every string.

He was wonderful that way.

He was amazing that way.

He was forbidden that way.

Yet he was so tempting, and she wasn't sure if she could bear it. Not having him; not knowing what she had missed, not knowing just how good it could be. Not being able to lie in the arms of perfection, even if it was for one night.

But that was forbidden. Illicit. Betrayal. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong. Yet her instincts told her that it was more right than anything she had ever known. Her instincts told her that it wasn't simple desire; not anymore. It was something more. Something stronger. Something wonderful; something powerful, yet something insatiable. Something she couldn't quench, because it was betrayal.

Because of that, nothing happened. They wanted it to but still they fought it. Still they went on normally, pretending there was no want between them. Pretending that they were in happy relationships, playing along in the game of unhappy love. Following their spouses like the show pony's they were; their lover's trophies. He, Monica's illusion of the perfect family. He, being dragged around as proof that she really could have everything.

And her. Ross's trophy fiancée, soon to be his trophy wife. The pretty, successful woman who he gloated to his friends about, all the while ignoring her.

They stayed that way, living the lie; living the illusion. Fighting the temptation.

Until one day they stopped fighting.

Desperate and alone, they turned to one another one winter's night.

Desperate and alone, they drank a bit too much wine.

Desperate and alone, their lips met.

Desperate and alone, they surrendered.

Desperate and alone, she finally got to feel those delicate fingers on her skin. She finally felt the satisfaction she had longed for. She finally felt the ecstasy, and the completion.

If walls could talk, they would whisper in shock what they had seen that night. They would cover youngster's ears, forbidding them from knowing. But still, even the shocked walls could see; see what the forbidden couple had known for so long.

If walls could talk, they would tell of how the two bodies fit together perfectly, how they complimented one another. How they were meant to lie together, now and forever. How the two deserved more then their unloving relationships. How the two deserved to feel that completion; that perfection, for that night and eternity.

Her fire had been extinguished, and he had lit it with a single touch. The music had returned with an earth shattering kiss. Her wings had sprung once more with the thriving of two bodies; his and hers.

He was wonderful that way.

He was amazing that way.

And still, he was forbidden that way.

There were children to think of; Emma, Erica and Jack. To continue their affair would cause devastation. To continue their love, their perfection, their temptation, their desire, would be wrong. More wrong then anything else in the world.

They had promised it would never happen again; that they were risking and ruining too much. They would ignore their feelings, their horrible temptation, and they would step away. The secret was theirs and theirs alone.

She had left; walking away from the one man who could make her feel like she was the only thing that mattered; the one man who had driven her to completion.

She had walked away, desperate to stay away. Desperate to marry into an unloving marriage; the one thing she had vowed not to do. She had walked away, determined to stay away. Determined not the ruin other's lives, even if it did ruin theirs.

She had walked away, determined.

But deep in her heart, she had known that she would be right back; under the sheets where the walls could watch once more. She would be right back where she desired, where they would fit together perfectly and compliment each other like no one else on Earth. They would breathe in, breathe out and he would give her wings once more.

They would break all the rules and taste every drop of bitter desire; not caring about the consequences.

Because as ugly as temptation was, it had nothing on forbidden love.


End file.
